Motor control centers generally contain pilot devices such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,114 entitled "Motor Control Center" for providing auxiliary functions along with motor protection and control. The electrical appliances used with the control center for auxiliary functions are mounted on a display panel which is rotated away from the motor center interior to access the motor protection and control components. The display panel must first be unscrewed from one end to allow the display panel to be rotated.
As disclosed in a more recent U.S. Patent, namely U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,911 entitled "Compact Motor Controller Assembly", the motor control center is often accessed to remove, inspect and repair the motor protection and control equipment. The pilot devices in the form of display lamps and push buttons, for example, are usually arranged behind the motor control center access door on a support bracket and can interfere with access to the wire and equipment located behind the support bracket. The support bracket along with the pilot devices must usually be disconnected to access the wire and equipment and later re-connected when the repair is completed.
It would be economically beneficial if the wire and equipment located behind the support bracket could be more readily accessed without requiring a substantial investment in time, especially when the equipment must be accessed upon the occurrence of a damaging overcurrent condition.